Crazybolt
Crazybolt is horned lizard-like Decepticon in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. History An ex-drag racer, Crazybolt and Slicedice were arrested after Crazybolt leveled Steel City, claiming that the buildings impeded his mobility. He was placed in a stasis pod and sent away aboard the Alchemor, only to be freed when the ship crashed on Earth. The duo continued their high-octane rampage across Earth's highways, although Bumblebee's team eventually tracked them down. The two fled; Crazybolt used a smokescreen to send Strongarm onto an overpass, distracting her while they made good their escape. After some more driving, Crazybolt and Slicedice discovered a nature reserve. Slicedice, offended by the sign, goaded his partner into burning down the sign... and the entire forest, viewing it as an insult to their desire for unimpeded speed. Although Bumblebee and Grimlock grappled with the Decepticons, they were unable to subdue either before the flames forced them to break off. The Decepticon duo took advantage of the fire and fled the scene. The pair later met up with Scorponok in a disused drive-in, awaiting a meeting with Steeljaw. The surly Scorponok was swiftly irritated by their tardiness and their need for speed, not helped by Steeljaw's absence... and not realizing that Steeljaw had set them up to get attacked by the Autobots (who he'd set up to get attacked by Scorponok as a distraction for his own ends). Though eager to hit the pavement, Crazybolt was afraid enough of Scorponok to try and end the fight quickly, so he blasted Bumblebee with a burst of flame-breath. But the Autobot used Slicedice as an impromptu shield, and quickly got the upper hand on Crazybolt... but Scorponok had gotten the upper claw on Grimlock, forcing Bumblebee to back off. Bumblebee then used a little flim-flam to distract and confuse the Decepticons, setting them up for him and Grimlock to take them down. Crazybolt and the others were promptly locked away in stasis pods. Crazybolt's stasis pod was later taken back to Cybertron by Optimus Prime, Windblade and Ratchet. Relationship *Megatronus - Savior, never met. *Autobots - Enemies. *Slicedice - Partner. *Scorponok - Annoying Ally. Gallery Crazybolt RID 2015 package art.jpg Crazybolt.png Crazybolt Vehicle Mode.png|Crazybolt's vehicle mode Crazybolt Arrest Photo.png Wanted Crazybolt and Slicedice.png Crazybolt shoots Slicedice.png Crazybolt Firebreath.png Crazybolt and Scorponok.jpg Crazybolt and Scorponok with Bumblebee.jpg Crazybolt and Slicedice with Bumblebee.jpg Crazybolt (Lizard-like Decepticon).jpg Crazybolt is Here!.png Crazybolt is Ruthless.jpg Crazybolt Burn..jpg Crazybolt with Slicedice.jpg Crazybolt is now defeated.png|Crazybolt's defeat Trivia *Despite his primary partner being a Decepticon-aligned torpedo in the show, Crazybolt's toy is incapable of interacting with said variety of Mini-Cons. Instead, he is compatible with Cyclones such as Hammer, who is included with him in the American release, and Ransack, who is included in the Japanese Adventure release. *Crazybolt is female in the show's Hungarian dubbed version. *Crazybolt serves as the basis for Flamesnort. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Animals